Baby Steps
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Set during the very end of Kozmo: Vince watches Orwell's dance, not knowing what will come his way after the fact. Vince/Orwell


**Greetings fellow Capers. I come in peace (or at least if Vince/Orwell counts as peace…)**

**This little bunny came hopping by when I saw a promo picture for episode three. Unfortunately, due to whatever came across Wheeler, we never got to see this on the episode. And damn if it's not a shame. Anyway, I digress. The picture is of none other than **_**Vince **_**watching Orwell do her aerial silk dance in the end of the episode. Yes, he's a sexy stalker. **

**Now that I've yapped your eyes off, here's the story. I, of course, do not own The Cape.**

_**Baby Steps**_

Vince wouldn't admit it out loud, but Orwell _was _a pretty good dancer. (And she also looked pretty good doing it too, but again, he'd never admit it.)

The vigilante snuck into the room, actually looking for Max. When he came across his partner wrapped in the silk Raia always practiced with, curiosity got the best of him.

The blonde tried to show the brunette blogger just how fun an aerial silk dance was. Obviously Orwell was rather nervous, but she did look rather cute doing it.

When she started out, she took baby steps. With her hands on opposite ends of the silk, she began to spin herself around. Her expression screamed nervousness, even though she had Raia close by, cheering her on.

"Come on, Julia! You act like the silk is going to throw you down or something," the blonde acrobat began, a teasing smile in place.

"How do I know it won't?" Orwell asked, afraid to look down at the ground. It had been so long since she danced, she had no idea what she was doing. Not to mention she had never done an aerial silk dance, either.

Vince grinned to himself at his partner's expense. He had to give her credit though, the vigilante didn't have a graceful bone in his body. As he stared back at Orwell, he took a sip of the coffee in his hand. Now _she _was graceful.

The brunette began to stretch her legs out, spinning around quite a few more times. Had the Cape not stopped himself, he would have thought quite a bit too much about those legs…

Of course, they were just a bonus, Vince mused. He had become accustomed to more than just his partner's good looks. Ever since they met, he knew she had a good heart. She put down everything to help him, and to this day, Orwell is devoted to helping him get home.

Had he focused on his thoughts just a little bit more, it would have been clear to him that their relationship was climbing to a new level.

The blogger pushed herself along, gliding to the other half of the room. A gentle smile finally found its way onto her face as she did so. She was having too much fun with this. Just as long as Vince didn't see her up here, it was all fine and good.

"Hey, you think you could teach me to do that sometime?" the vigilante called out, a grin still prominent on his face.

When Orwell heard her partner's voice, she had to hold onto the silk rope that much tighter to keep herself from falling. "Vince… _what _are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Vince paused, ignoring the glare he was getting from both his partner and Raia. "I'm watching you do the aerial dance thingy."

The blogger rolled her eyes, averting her gaze from the Cape. Staring at him made her realize just how high up in the air she really was. "How long have you been _watching _me?"

"Oh, just as long as you've been doing it," the vigilante took in the brunette's face, his grin only widening as a blush crawled up on her cheeks.

"Vince!" Raia snapped, shaking him out of his trance. "Can you watch quietly?"

He looked back down at Raia, giving her a slight nod. When he looked back up at Orwell, her blush was gone, and she was back to spinning herself around. "Damn," Vince thought to himself. "I missed another opportunity."

Wherever _that_ came from, he mused. As he took another sip of his coffee, the brunette glided back over his way.

"You know you're very distracting," the blogger called down to him.

"Well I can go if you'd like me to," Vince began, praying to himself that he didn't just set himself up.

Her silence said it all; the vigilante grinned behind his coffee mug.

By the time Orwell was finished, she was blushing like mad. Though, she tried to hide it, her partner surely caught it. As soon as she was on solid ground again, the blogger padded over to Vince.

The vigilante was caught off guard by his partner coming over to him. He just smiled down at her as she stared at him in an crossed-arm stance. "Hi, Orwell," he began quietly.

The brunette sighed. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Hey, just because Orwell is watching everyone else doesn't mean that she can't have someone else watching _her_," the Cape said, his heart hammering in his chest at how close he and Orwell were.

The blogger couldn't fight the blush on her cheeks any longer. Why did he think it was so important to watch her dance? "I don't need anyone watching over me, Vince."

"Well even if you didn't," he paused, a gentle grin in place. "It was still nice to watch."

"Oh really?" Orwell asked, a perfect brunette eyebrow arched.

"Yeah. It was…" Vince fought to find the right words. There were so many things he could use to describe his partner right about now. "It was beautiful."

The brunette took in a deep breath in that instant, her heart dropping to her stomach. Though, no matter how unsettled she may be, she tried to act as calm as possible. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Beautiful," the vigilante agreed, his own heart stopping as Orwell came closer.

They were now face to face, eye to eye, and chest to chest. If either of them had trouble breathing before, their trouble had tripled this time around.

"I appreciate your honesty, Vince. It's kind of charming," the brunette began, smiling up at her partner.

The vigilante swore up and down that his stomach well through the cracks of the floor when he was kissed ever so gently. "You're welcome," he answered, quite frazzled at the turn of events.

Orwell sent another smile his way. She couldn't help herself but to stretch on her tiptoes to kiss him again before swaying out of the room to get changed.

Vince leaned against the nearest wall, completely unsure of what to do. He just settled for watching her walk away from him. This was going to be complicated, he thought to himself. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he had feelings for the brunette who had just kissed him _twice_.

As Orwell got further and further away from her partner, her smile turned into a tiny grin. She knew that she had feelings for the vigilante, but it wasn't until that moment that she knew he reciprocated those exact feelings.

**I know this was a rather short story, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Keep a look out for my New Year's story coming out soon!**


End file.
